kung_fu_humansfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom Come, Chapter 4
(FLASHBACK) Lindsey ran through the valley, running over houses, leaping across wounded people on the street. She wished that she could help them, but first, she must stop the source of destruction before any more bodies were found wounded on the street. Lindsey heard a loud crash, and a building toppled over. Screams echoed through the valley. Lindsey gasped and ran towards the toppled building, desperate to stop her lover from destroying any more parts of the valley. She ran, wanting to cry. She didn't believe that her beloved snow leopard was actually doing this. Tai Lung, who kissed her every chance he got. Tai Lung, who put all his heart into Kung Fu. Lindsey jumped onto the top of a half-toppled house and saw Tai Lung, tearing down a house. A mother sheep holding three lambs fled from the back door. Tai Lung caught the mother in his hand, giving her a stare that would scare even the toughest warrior. She dropped her children in fear. Tai Lung threw the sheep to the floor, injuring her. She slowly crawled to her children, tearing up. Lindsey shed a few tears and ran up to Tai Lung as he went for another house across from that one. "Tai, stop!" Lindsey screamed, running up to Tai Lung. Before he could knock down the house, he turned around to face her. For a moment, his yellow eyes contained not evil, but joy, that his lover was here. But then, evilness came back to his eyes, and he stared at her. "Lindsey," he growled. "You came." "Of course I came, Tai-chan," Lindsey said in a calm, gentle voice. "I came to bring you back home." "Why would I even go into the same building as that idiotic turtle!?" yelled Tai Lung. Lindsey stepped backwards in fear, though she expected him to say something like that. "Tai-chan, please!" Lindsey exclaimed. "Look at what you've done! Look at what you're becoming!" "And I like it, Lindsey!" Tai Lung screamed. "No you don't!" Lindsey yelled, in tears. "You're becoming a monster, Tai-chan! You're destroying the valley! Please, stop, you can still fix this!" "I don't want to fix this, Lindsey!" Tai Lung yelled. "This is the new me, and if you can't accept it, then get away from me!" "Tai-chan, listen!" Lindsey yelled. "I… I want to help you! You don't know what I'm here for!" Tai Lung, becoming interested in what Lindsey was going to stay, froze for a moment. "Tai-chan, years ago, I swore that I would never leave you," Lindsey said, her brown eyes blurred with tears, looking into her lover's yellow ones. "I am here to bring you back, but if you want to follow another path… Then I will come with you." Tai Lung was stunned by his lover's words. He walked up to her. "I love you, Lindsey," he muttered into her ear. "I love you, too, Tai-chan," Lindsey whispered. Out of nowhere, Oogway came to the place where the two stood. Tai Lung gave him a stare of death. "Lindsey, go, I don't want you to get hurt," Tai whispered to his lover. Lindsey nodded and fled into a dark alley to watch the battle. After Tai Lung fell unconscious to the ground after being hit with various chi attacks by master Oogway, Shifu and the furious five came running to the grand master. Lindsey came out of the valley, running to the fallen snow leopard. She kneeled down by his side, listening to his heartbeat, trying to make sure he was still alive. She soon found it, and lay there, listening to it. "He's coming back to the palace, right?" Lindsey asked the grand master, desperate for an answer. Oogway shook his head. "We must build a prison, just to hold him, so that he never escapes and does this again," Oogway replied. "NO!" Lindsey screamed at her master. "Oogway, no, you can't! You can't!" Oogway nodded. "We must, young one, for the sake of the valley," he explained slowly and gently. Lindsey then began screaming as if she were being murdered, crying as if she were finding her parents dead all over again. Lindsey buried her face into Tai Lung's chest and lay there, crying, for hours on end. Lindsey stayed with Tai Lung until the construction of Chor Gom prison was complete and he had to be brought there. When the day came, Tai was still unconscious, he had been for weeks. On that day, they had to pry Lindsey's hands off of Tai Lung's head, and have her knocked out so that she'd stop screaming and wounding the guards that came to bring Tai Lung to prison. ---- About a week later, Lindsey begged for Tai to be set free. Oogway said that it was impossible to do that. On that day, Lindsey's soul turned dark, and she attempted to cover the entire valley in lava as revenge. Oogway stopped her, and threw her into a different cell in Chor Gom prison. In just a few days, Lindsey managed to escape, and she tried to break Tai out of prison as well. Lindsey had to leave him so that she wouldn't get caught. She swore she'd come back for him, and fled. But before fleeing, she left something in Tai Lung's prison cell- a piece of paper with a sketch of a burning heart, drawn in red marker. Her whereabouts are currently unknown… ---- Shifu looked at us. We just stared, in shock at the horrible love story. "So do you think that Lindsey kidnapped Po?" Nicole finally asked. Master Shifu nodded. "She has tried to break Tai Lung out of prison multiple times over the years, but has fled before she could be caught," he explained. "It is possible that she heard of the death of Tai Lung and sought to kill Po as revenge." "We have to find her," I declared, standing up. "We have to find Po, we can't have him killed! Shifu, we have to hurry, he could be dead by now!" I was incredibly worried. Well, if you loved someone dearly, wouldn't you be worried if he was kidnapped by the girlfriend of a villain he killed, and that he may die? "I know," said Shifu. "But none of us are ready to face Lindsey. As I said before, she can burn someone to death with a snap of her fingers. I fear that if we go, we will be killed. And it would take months to be able to face up to Lindsey. I'm afraid that its useless. Po will die." "But we could at least'' try''!" I screamed at Shifu before storming out and running down the hall. When I reached the bedrooms, I locked myself in my room, sat down against the wall, buried my face in my arms, and just lay on the floor and cried for hours on end… ---- I didn't even notice when night fell upon the animal world. The stars twinkled, strewn across the sky, and before I had time to see them, I became so tired from crying that I fell into a deep sleep. I had another dream, but this one never turned into a bad one. I was in a gigantic meadow, full of grass and different kinds of flowers. The sky was a light shade of bubblegum pink, the clouds were an azure blue. I was dressed in a simple sleeveless red dress, my hair in a ponytail, held up with a gigantic red bow. I wore black flats with small red bows on them. My dress had black fringe, black lining around the top, and a thick, black ribbon going around the waist, tied in a black bow at the back. I remembered wearing this dress in a recent dream I had before I met Mr. Nepolotano. Hopefully this dream would make more sense than that one. All of a sudden, I heard children singing, and a figure appeared before me. She had light skin, blue eyes, wavy sea blue hair, bare feet, and wore a long, gold gown. It was Ai, goddess of love. "Ai!" I called to her. She walked up to me. "Hello, child," Ai greeted me, the comforting, strengthening smile on her face. "Ai, where am I?" I asked her. "You are in the meadow of souls," Ai explained to me. "This is where spirits first come when they leave their bodies on Earth and come to the afterlife." 'After they first die,' I thought. "Am I dead?" I asked, worried a bit. Ai chuckled. "No, my dear, I have brought you here to tell you something," she explained. "I have brought you here to tell you that Lindsey has kidnapped the Dragon Warrior, but he is not dead yet." Hope grew inside of me. "Is there still a chance that he can be saved?" I asked hopefully. "Yes, young one, there is," Ai said, smiling. "But I warn you, if you do go to Lindsey's base and try and rescue Po, the battle will be tough, and you may lose your life." "I don't care, Ai," I said. "I love Po too much to care about my own life." "Ah, sometimes love can blind us and get us killed," Ai warned. "But, if that is what you wish to do, then that is what you wish to do. Her base is at the bottom of Mount Valician, the active volcano. Travel northeast of the valley of peace, and you will eventually come to her base." "Thank you, Ai!" I exclaimed. "I will not fail!" Ai looked at me, smiling, but I could see that some worry was sketched into her face. "Good luck, Dragon Sister…" She started to fade away. ---- When she had completely vanished from sight, I opened my eyes and saw the moon and stars dancing in the dark canvas of sky outside my window. Before I had time to think, I packed a backpack with clothes, water, some dumplings, a shrunken, a few knives, my journal, a pen, and the Sword of Heroes, slung it over my shoulder, and ripped a piece of paper from my journal, and started to write on it with a pen: Dear friends, Ai appeared to me in a dream last night, telling me that Lindsey did kidnap Po, and plans to kill him. Ai told me where Lindsey's base is (at the bottom of Mount Valician, by the way), and I have set out to rescue Po. I love him too much to watch him get killed by Tai Lung's girlfriend. If I'm not back in two days, come and help me. ''- Kelsi Faith Rider'' P.S.- Monkey, save some sugar cookies for me for when I get back. P.P.S- Nicole, if I die, I admit it, it's true, I did get that on video. I left the note on my dresser, and flung open the window. The cool, nighttime breeze flew into my room and onto my face, blowing my hair. I jumped out of the window and onto the ground below. I ran to the peach tree and grabbed a peach off of it for the journey. "If this is it, then goodbye, peach tree," I said silently, wondering if I'd die or not. I looked up at the sky. "Grandma Sylvia, I beg you, protect me while I'm on my journey," I said to the stars, hoping that Grandma Sylvia would hear it up in heaven. Then I ran to the thousand steps, ran down them, and looked up at the stars. Thankfully, I was able to tell which direction was northeast by looking at the stars (my friend's dad was a sailor, he learned direction by looking at the stars, which he taught me eventually). I went that way, going past many buildings. I finally went past the valley limits and up a small mountain. Before I left the valley completely I stood on top of the mountain and looked at it. If I died trying to save Po, then this is the last view of the valley I would see. As I turned to leave, my eyes welled up with tears and I wondered whether I would die or not. Well, if this was death, then I would die fighting to protect the one I loved. I would die nobly. I ran down the other side of the mountain, eager to get to Mount Valician to save Po. Thousands of thoughts raced through my mind. Would I rescue Po? Would I die? Would the other masters have to rescue me? I walked many miles, and soon, the sun was coming up over the horizon line. I changed into different clothes- I wore a blood red sleeveless shirt with jean shorts. I wore my blood red sleeveless shirt because it's pretty much my signature color, style, and battle outfit. I wore red to show that this is me, Kelsi Faith Rider, ready to battle Lindsey and fight for Po.